In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automotive vehicles. In particular, autonomous operating features are increasingly being incorporated in current and next generation vehicles. However, potentially problematic combinations of vehicle configurations and operational situations can be foreseen as a consequence of new developments. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for mitigating potentially problematic vehicle configurations. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.